prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 22, 2014 NXT results
The May 22, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on April 24, 2014. Summary With NXT Takeover just one week away, the action is at a fever pitch between WWE's future Superstars and Divas. In the last Semi-Finals match of the NXT Women's Championship Tournament, Natalya tangled with Sasha Banks for the right to face Charlotte for the vacant title in seven days. Also, NXT Champion Adrian Neville prepared for his upcoming title defense against Tyson Kidd by taking on former WWE Tag Team Champion Curt Hawkins. And just one day before his SmackDown debut, Bo Dallas risked his NXT career in a Win or Go Home Match against Big E! Bo Dallas reacts after losing his Win or Go Home MatchBig E def. Bo Dallas (Win or Go Home Match) Desperate for another opportunity at the NXT Championship, Bo Dallas agreed to this match against Big E. If he won, he would get another chance at Neville's title. If he lost, however, he would have to leave NXT. After being pummeled by the former Intercontinental Champion in the opening moments of the match, Bo had to take out Big E's knee to gain control. With the NXT Universe behind him, Big E rallied back, overpowering Dallas with a series of stunning shoulderblocks. Bo escaped one Big Ending and leveled Big E with his double underhook DDT, but could not pin the powerhouse. Dallas tried to recreate his NXT Championship win over Big E by removing the turnbuckle pad, but the tables were turned on Bo, as Big E sent him crashing into the steel buckle, and then followed up with a Big Ending to send him packing from NXT. Just weeks after their battle at Extreme Rules, WWE Divas Champion Paige and Tamina collided again on NXT! Paige's smash-mouth style had little effect on Tamina, who shrugged off the champion's offense. Tamina overpowered the raven-haired Diva and wore her down with a brutal torture rack, but muscle alone would not be enough to put Paige away. The Divas Champion fought back, countering the Superfly Splash and rolling up Tamina for the victory. After taking The Exotic Express to Raw and SmackDown in recent weeks, Adam Rose returned to NXT to take on the man who's been trying to stop his never-ending party, Camacho. Though Camacho looked to be in control, he only infuriated the party animal with every move. Rose unleashed his rage, hitting a flurry of furious blows. Before Rose could hit the Party Foul, Camacho bailed from the ring and was counted out. The rivalry between these two is far from over, as they will battle once again next week at NXT Takeover! Sasha Banks battles Natalya on WWE NXTNatalya def. Sasha Banks (NXT Women's Championship Tournament Semi-Finals) It was all or nothing in this Semi-Finals match between Natalya and Sasha Banks. The winner moves on to NXT Takeover, where she will face Charlotte, who accompanied her BFF Banks to ringside. Natalya's experience gave her a distinct advantage over her rookie opponent, though Banks was able to counter and land a sequence of nasty strikes. “The Boss” eventually hit a huge Bulldog on Natalya, but hurt her own leg from the impact of the move. As Banks tried to recover on the arena floor, Charlotte came over and berated her before throwing Banks back in the ring. While The BFFs bickered, Natalya got her second wind and used it to lock Banks in the Sharpshooter and move on to Takeover with a submission victory! As he gets ready for his NXT Championship defense against Tyson Kidd, Adrian Neville tuned up by taking on another main roster Superstar, Curt Hawkins. The former WWE Tag Team Champion slowed Neville down with a big clothesline to the back of the head, asserting himself in the early moments of the match. The Man That Gravity Forgot soon took flight, hitting Hawkins with a thunderous missile dropkick, which he soon followed up with the Red Arrow to earn the win. As he celebrated his victory, Tyson Kidd made his way to the ring. The challenger ran down his résumé and made a bold statement, saying he'll walk out of Takeover with the NXT Championship. Neville got under his opponent's skin, replying that NXT is his domain and that if he has his way, the only member of Kidd's family leaving with a title will be his wife, Natalya. Who will be victorious in this battle of high-flying Superstars? Results ; ; *Big E defeated Bo Dallas in a "win or go home match" (10:48) *Paige defeated Tamina Snuka (5:54) *Adam Rose defeated Camacho by count out (3:54) *Natalya defeated Sasha Banks (w/ Charlotte) in a 2014 NXT Women's Championship Tournament Semi Final Match (4:06) *Adrian Neville defeated Curt Hawkins (2:23) Image Gallery NXT_222_Photo_01.jpg NXT_222_Photo_03.jpg NXT_222_Photo_05.jpg NXT_222_Photo_06.jpg NXT_222_Photo_07.jpg NXT_222_Photo_08.jpg NXT_222_Photo_09.jpg NXT_222_Photo_10.jpg NXT_222_Photo_11.jpg NXT_222_Photo_12.jpg NXT_222_Photo_13.jpg NXT_222_Photo_14.jpg NXT_222_Photo_15.jpg NXT_222_Photo_16.jpg NXT_222_Photo_17.jpg NXT_222_Photo_18.jpg NXT_222_Photo_19.jpg NXT_222_Photo_20.jpg NXT_222_Photo_23.jpg NXT_222_Photo_24.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #100 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #222 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events